


my hands are cold (but my feet are not)

by gloomboyz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, Episode 3 AU, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomboyz/pseuds/gloomboyz
Summary: A little made-up goodbye between Sean and Finn that takes place after the end of episode 3.





	my hands are cold (but my feet are not)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! sorry if this is short, this is my first time getting back into fanfiction, or any writing at all, in a long while, so i'm still trying to get a hang on things. also, i originally wrote it all in lowercase, so there may be some spots that are in lowercase that should be capital that i missed while editing. i apologize in advance for that.
> 
> nonetheless, i hope you guys enjoy! life is strange 2 is a really awesome sequel to the first one and an even better game, and i'm lowkey highkey disappointed that there aren't more fics for sean and finn. this ship needs way more love than it gets!!
> 
> (title is from the song 'every day's the weekend' by alex lahey)

Finn stands a safe distance away, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and not looking at Sean.

“So,” Sean says. There’s an air of awkwardness hovering around them, and for the life of himself, Sean can’t figure out why. Maybe it has to do with the events of the past night, or the fact that there’s a half-bloody bandage covering his left eye, or that they’re probably never going to see each other again after this. Maybe it’s all three. All three _are_ hitting Sean in an eerily similar way, at the very least. “This is goodbye, I guess,” he finishes.

Finn chuckles, finally looking at Sean. Sean may not be able to see out of one of his eyes, but he can tell that Finn is trying very hard not to look at it. Sean knows Finn feels guilty, but he’s not quite sure what to say about it. He’s not even sure if there’s time to say anything.

They should be moving quickly. Hell, Sean should have been out of here hours ago, because every hour is just further that Daniel is away from him. His little brother, as always, is his main priority, that much hasn’t changed. But for some reason, it’s becoming increasingly hard to rip himself away from Finn like this. A bandaid off an old would that he just got a day ago.

“Don’t say it like that, sweetheart-” Oh, yeah, that sweetheart hurts, “ain’t no such thing as goodbye unless you’re sayin’ it to a corpse. This is just… see ‘ya later. That’s all.” 

Both of them know that’s not true. What Finn’s saying is nothing more than a flowery way of saying what Sean already has, what Finn had told him not to say. But sugar coating is better than the sharp reality, especially when Sean’s eye is hurting like hell, and his brother is missing, and the threat of Big Joe is looming over them as they speak, and well, the fact that Sean’s finally found someone who he’s felt something close to love for. It’s really nothing more than sugar in an open flame, of course, but it’s sweet and a reminder that Sean’s got a big road ahead of him, but someone’s back there thinking about him. It’s comforting.

“Okay,” Sean agrees, “I guess this is ‘see you later’, then.”

“Much better.” Finn’s voice cracks.

Sean should take a step back. He should turn around. He should start walking away, leaving the camp behind. He should start that next chapter in his journey, because time really is of the essence and for once he wishes his emotions wouldn’t get in the way.

Sean doesn’t do any of that.

Instead, he takes a step forward, a leap in his mind, and a step closer to Finn. He wants to do more - to grab his hand, to hug him, to kiss him one last time - but he doesn’t do any of that yet. There’s still so many words left between them, so many things that neither of them said because first there were butterflies, then there was chaos, and no room for any sappy conversations. There’s not time now, but Sean lets some of it slip through.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

Finn laughs, but it’s sad and falls flat on its face. “Naw, no reason to miss an ‘ol gutter punk like me.”

Sean’s heart breaks. It had been slowly falling apart this whole time, but it really collapses now under the weight of Finn’s words.

“But, for the record,” Finn says, “I’m gonna miss you too. Like crazy.”

Sean reaches forward with both of his hands, and takes Finn’s in his own. He runs his thumbs over the tattoos there, feeling the callouses on Finn’s fingers tracing the lines of his palms. He squeezes tight, trying to send all of his emotions through the squeeze. All the hurt, all the anger, all the sadness, all the fear, and most importantly, all the love. He’s not entirely sure it translates correctly, but Finn shoots him that look, that one that he only ever seems to give to Sean, and Sean knows that he felt at least some of it. That’s something, at least.

“I don’t deserve you, Sean Diaz,” Finn says to break that chasm between the two of them. “None of us did. I ain’t never been super wordy, and it’s cheesy as all hell, but you deserve every damn star in the sky for what you’ve been through. I kinda just wish I had been the one to give them to you, I guess.”

And, yeah, okay. That definitely sets that ball rolling.

Sean leans forward just a little bit more and lets his lips collide with Finn’s. It’s not entirely dissimilar to their first - and only other - kiss. The taste of cheap beer isn’t there anymore, of course, and this kiss has something else behind it. Fear, sadness, longing, and the goodbye that Finn had dreaded so much just a few minutes ago. They wrap around each other; arms around necks, around waists, gripping any hair or article of clothing that they can and holding on with a fervent passion. 

It’s the goodbye Finn had said didn’t exist.

They let go of each other after a minute or so, both reluctant to pull away but knowing that there’s no other choice. Sean vaguely feels like crying for a lot of reasons, but the fact that he had to leave Finn is the biggest reason at the moment. They don’t separate completely though, and Finn’s face is buried in Sean’s neck. They hug each other as tightly as they can, not allowing any space between them. It’s the closest they’ve ever been, and that’s really because it’s the closest they’re probably ever going to get.

“I don’t wanna let you go,” Finn mumbles into Sean’s neck. Sean just barely hears it, but sighs when he does.

“I know. I don’t wanna let you go either.” There’s something hiding behind those words, something mournful. But just for the moment, the hug is all that matters in Sean’s mind. “I gotta go. We both gotta.”

Finn nods, then lets go. They stand looking at each other, a gaping void of words between them once more. Sean leans over and plants a kiss on Finn’s cheek, soft and solemn. Finn leans into it, but knows better than to encourage anything more. At any moment, things could go terribly wrong. They need to hurry. This clicks for Sean, finally, and he starts to back away, slipping from Finn’s grasp. Finn looks at him like Sean’s just spit on him, but nods and turns away. He gets it too. It takes every ounce of his energy for Sean to turn away, and start walking out of the camp.

He can’t do it just yet. He turns around, seeing Finn walking away too. He cups his hands around his mouth and calls out, “Finn!”

Finn turns around, looking at Sean quizzically. Sean smiles widely, despite the circumstances.

“ _¡Te quiero, cariño!_ ”

“The hell does that mean?” Finn asks. 

Sean just chuckles, turning around to walk away for good. “You’ll figure it out!”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to lorde and the japanese house while editing this and i almost cried.
> 
> anywho, thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. i'd also love some criticism, if you have any! i def plan to write more sean x finn fics in the future, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> always yours,  
> dot


End file.
